


Breathe With Me

by nefarious_irusu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Panic, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nefarious_irusu/pseuds/nefarious_irusu
Summary: “I know that everything seems terrifying right now, and you feel like your body is betraying you. But I promise that you're safe here, with me.”





	Breathe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Yuuri helps you to breathe during an anxiety attack.

“Y/N, I've been looking all over for you… are you alright?”

You try to regulate your breathing, embarrassed to be seen hyperventilating over nothing in the locker room, in front of your idol, no less. “I'm okay,” you whisper weakly.

Yuuri wrinkles his brow, kneeling down in front of you. Your breath hitches even worse as you desperately try to get your anxiety attack under control. “Hey, it's okay,” Yuuri assures you when he realizes what's happening. “Can I sit with you?”

You nod, burying your face in your hands as he adjusts himself to the left of you. You can feel the warmth of him radiating onto your body, and you choke on a sob. Holding your face like this isn't helping your already shallow breathing.

“Y/N, I need you to listen to me, okay?” A warm hand lands on your upper back, rubbing circles between your shoulder blades. “I know that everything seems terrifying right now, and you feel like your body is betraying you. But I promise that you're safe here, with me.”

You whimper softly, melting under Yuuri's touch. “I'm sorry,” you gasp, embarrassed.

“Shh,” he shushes you. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad I found you, so you didn't have to go through this alone. Try to keep breathing for me, okay?”

You nod. “Okay.”

“It will help your breathing if you lift your face up, when you're ready to.” He moves his hand up to your H/C hair, stroking it softly. “You're doing so well, being so brave.”

You don't feel brave, you feel like a bother and a nuisance. But you nod anyway, slowly lifting your face. He's right; it's easier to take in a breath like this. You take in a shuddering breath, earning a new wave of praise from Yuuri.

“There you are, good job. You're doing so well. Can you try to match your breathing with mine?”

You nod as he takes one of your hands, placing it on his chest. You feel his breath making it rise, and his heartbeat steady under his ribs. He takes your other hand and places it over your own chest. Yours is rising more rapidly, and your heart is beating at a quicker pace.

“In and out with me, Y/N.”

He guides you to breathe in for four seconds through your nose, then out for six through your mouth. He keeps both of his hands over yours the entire time, monitoring your progress.

“You're doing so well,” he whispers. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

You realize that your breath has evened out and your heart isn't pounding quite as hard. You sigh, nodding. “I feel a little better.”

Yuuri smiles at you, dropping his hand from yours in favor of wrapping his arm around your shoulders. His touch is warm and safe, and you realize how exhausted you are from the whole ordeal.

“It's okay, Y/N, I'm here for you.” He uses his free hand to guide your head to his shoulder. “You can rest now; I've got you.”

You close your eyes, drifting away to the scent that is calming and sweet, and oh-so-Yuuri.


End file.
